Episode 1
"The Spring Breeze Rides In On A Gag: Our Alien Arrival" is the 1st episode of Chikkun Takkun. It originally aired on Fuji TV on April 9, 1984. Synopsis Wannabe super criminals Dr. Bell and Giji-Giji steal the Waruchin Encyclopedia, a computer book that can bring anything to life. Prince Chikkun, his royal advisor Takkun, and bodyguard Mechatan begin to chase after them, soon ending up on a planet across the galaxy called Earth. Chikkun and Takkun make an ally of a human girl named Miko, and strive to get the Waruchin back before Dr. Bell freezes the city. Characters In order of appearance: * Dr. Bell * Giji-Giji * Chikkun Duck * Takkun Hat * Mechatan * Miko Nanda * Futsuko Nanda * Niko * Waruchin Encyclopedia Plot summary The episode opens with Dr. Bell and Giji-Giji running through a high security facility on Star R, having just stolen the Waruchin Encyclopedia. The Waruchin is a super-computer in the shape of a book that can synthesize almost any situation or object, and is where all of Star R's records of crime have been stored. Dr. Bell realizes the two of them are trapped in the brightly-lit facility hallway, unless Giji-Giji can break open one of the walls. After some yelling and hitting, and then verbal encouragement, Giji sums up the strength to break through the wall. The two of them fly away in their ship, the Nazumar. They are immediately pursued by Prince Chikkun Duck, the heir to the throne on Star R, in the Menfo. Chikkun is ecstatic to be on such an important mission, but his advisor Takkun Hat warns him this is not a game; Chikkun must take this recon mission seriously. Takkun tries to get input from Mechatan, whom has dozed off. The Nazumar attempts to evade the Menfo, until the Menfo switches into Great Power and takes chase. The Nazumar switches into its own super mode, Ting Power. The two ships accidentally collide, knocking them far across the universe into the Milky Way. Takkun checks the coordinates, finding they are closest to a planet called Earth. Chikkun is too excited about the new planet to realize the Menfo is rapidly descending, soon crash-landing on top of a house on the Japanese hillside. Chikkun leaves the Menfo, finding his way onto the bedroom balcony of 12-year-old human Miko Nanda. While Miko realizes she has real live aliens in her house, Chikkun falls head over heels for her. Against Takkun's urgings to get back in the ship, Chikkun hangs around Miko's room. Miko laments that she expected "cooler" aliens, and wonders if Chikkun is anything like the titular character of E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. This insults Chikkun, and Takkun urges Chikkun not to engage in further banter with this alien. Chikkun decides to bluff that he is extremely dangerous, which makes Miko laugh. Chikkun tells Takkun to give him "that", which Takkun assumes to mean Chikkun's favourite robot toy. Chikkun insists further, and an embarrassed Takkun produces an album of Chikkun's harem of girlfriends back on Star R. Chikkun goes on to insist he is so powerful that he could easily take an earthling as a wife, though both Miko and Chikkun seem to know this is a lie. Miko's mother calls her downstairs for lunch. Miko chooses to hide the aliens from her mother, and assures Chikkun she'll be right back, blowing him a kiss. Takkun warns a lovestruck Chikkun that this could be a trap, right before Miko's cat Niko begins to attack them. Downstairs in the kitchen, Miko is dismayed to find cup ramen for lunch, and scolds her mother for botching the cooking again. When a racket resounds from her bedroom, Miko runs back upstairs to find the scuffle going on between her cat and the aliens. Miko picks up Chikkun with the intent to scold him, but pauses, bursting into laughter. She remarks on how cute Chikkun is, prompting him to joyfully crawl all over her, which Miko finds funny until he nearly falls down the front of her shirt. Elsewhere, Dr. Bell and Giji-Giji are hiding in the Nazumar some metres from Tokyo's shores. Dr. Bell gloats about how they can easily hide in this abundance of water. The two become emotional about finally acquiring the Waruchin, and open it up, eager to perform some evil deeds with it. However, they run into a few pitfalls on the way; the Waruchin requires a password to access its evil functionality, can only take input when it's worded like actions in a text-based computer game, and must be asked to do something specific. The two decide to test the Waruchin's abilities by causing a citywide frozen spell. Miko's mother comes to her room to bring her a slice of cake, nearly catching sight of the aliens. Miko stops Niko from attaching Chikkun and Takkun yet again, and claims Chikkun is just a plush doll. Miko's mother leaves the room, now completely weirded-out. Regardless, Miko gives Chikkun the slice of cake, and tries to get some information about what brings them to earth. The group notices a full-sized iceberg gliding along the shores in the distance, and Chikkun realizes Dr. Bell is actively using the Waruchin. They board the Menfo, and Miko insists she come along, but only after Chikkun asks her to trust him. As icebergs flood the city, Dr. Bell celebrates the chaos. The crew aboard the Menfo soon catch up with him, and Dr. Bell has the Waruchin initiate a blizzard to crash the Menfo. The crew falls out onto the ice, and Miko glides along it on her feet; Dr. Bell sees her as an ice skater in his mind's eye and becomes smitten with her. The two ships begin sliding down an icy hill, and Miko suggests Chikkun jump over to the Nazumar to take back the Waruchin. Everyone scoffs at this, until Miko kisses Chikkun on the cheek, giving him the energy to make the jump. Dr. Bell is especially infuriated by this kiss, and a fist fight ensues among the aliens. Chikkun is able to make the Waruchin turn off the ice effect, and little by little, the city begins to thaw. Dr. Bell takes back the Waruchin while the ice melts, leaving the city tremendously flooded. Miko is worried, but Chikkun suggests they just wait until the water flows into the ocean, and the group flies away. Quotes * Dr. Bell: We did it! We've got the Waruchin Encyclopedia! I remember toiling so much...all those times where I wanted to take off my bell...to quietly recede into the shadows of Star R...however, as of today, I'm a different man! Let's do this! Miko: So, are we going to leave things like this? Takkun: Er, what do you mean? The water's sure to flow back into the ocean! Miko: But this is a pretty big mess! '''Chikkun: '''Well, that's too bad.